Duplet
Also known as the Double-Barreled Shotgun, the Duplet is a scratch-built double-barreled shotgun built in the metro. It has two barrels with one shotgun shell in each. While this system has considerable drawbacks, including a very limited ammo capacity, the Duplet is capable of causing more concentrated damage at close range than any other gun and remains a powerful and respectable weapon because of this. Tactics and Use The Duplet, like the Bastard gun, is a poor gun on paper. It holds very little ammunition, has an extremely wide scatter pattern, and a sluggish reload (though still better than several other guns, including the Automatic Shotgun, which takes considerably longer to be fully loaded). What these statistics fail to take into consideration is that the Duplet possesses the single highest primary-fire damage in the game; firing both barrels up close will one-shot kill any enemy shy of a demon, librarian, or plated nosalis, given a head-shot (these enemies all require considerably more firepower regardless). When playing on the Ranger difficulties the Duplet can be an extremely effective weapon, not only because of its availability, but because it's firepower is enough to kill a nosalis or lurker in one shot. 350px Duplet in Metro 2033 The Duplet's basic use is not a complex one: Get in close, give both barrels, either sequentially or at the same time - but in practice, it is much harder to make full use of. Duplet variants in Metro: Last Light It's extremely easy to miss cagier and evasive targets with, especially at closer ranges where the spread pattern is tighter - which is sadly where it also does the most damage. Because of its long reload time between shots, it's extremely easy to wind up in a position where you're caught with empty chambers in a firefight, and thus in particular danger when fighting down enemy opposition. It is by no means a bad weapon, and can indeed be used throughout all of the game without suffering from the change of pace, but many prefer the Uboinik due to its greater ammo capacity and melee capability, both of which make the Uboinik considerably easier to use and arguably more lethal than the Duplet - even if it lacks the Duplet's raw punch from both barrels. The Uboinik also has a considerably tighter spread, meaning it maintains its lethality over longer ranges, whereas the Duplet's damage drops dramatically beyond close-range. Attachments *Silencer *Extended barrel *Quad-barrels *Ergonomic Grip *Stock *Laser sight Variants and Obtaining Related Achievements Trivia *If left idle for an extended period with it equipped, Artyom will adjust the stock, pull it back too far, and then carefully slot it back into place. *There is a rare glitch where pulling the trigger causes the shotgun to recoil, but there is no sound and the round is not fired. Although it doesn't actually fire it still uses one shell. *The weapon is similar to home made weapons built during the Siege of Sarajevo during the Bosnian Wars, with at least one pattern of ersatz shotgun built of gas pipe bearing a close resemblance to the Duplet.Sarajevo scrap guns *The Duplet actually has an aiming bead. It is not usable however. Metro 2033 *The Duplet is good for exchanging and gaining MGRs, especially if the weapon being exchanged is rare in metro. Metro Last Light *Due to the stock being an attachment and not on the Duplet by default in Metro: Last Light, there is a new idle animation where Artyom releases the barrels but gets his finger stuck between the hinge of the barrels and the frame of the gun, causing him to grunt in pain and look at his sore finger before locking the gun. *Metro Last Light features a new reload animation. Artyom can load both barrels at once, as opposed to one-at-a-time method from Metro 2033. **According to a rep for 4A Games, Artyom has been through a lot. Therefore in Last Light Artyom's quicker reloading is due because of his experience gained with weapons and refining his combat skills in Metro 2033. *A modded variant of the Duplet with four barrels can be obtained. The first one can be found in the Bandits level atop the walkway before signaling Fedor. The second one can be found on the level Undercity, on a body. And another can be found near one of the bodies in the Red Square level where you fight Pavel. *During some cutscenes where Artyom is shown from a third-person perspective, he can be seen with a default Duplet. References Gallery Duplet z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game Duplet, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light. Double-barreled_Shotgun.jpg Lighter-Duplet.jpg|The Duplet in Last Light Duplet-Battle.png|Ditto Duplet-Airplane.jpg|Ditto MetroDuplet.JPG|A duplet with four barrels and a laser pointer Metro2034Duplet.JPG|Duplet with Laser Designator in The Swamp level 2013-06-20_00001.jpg|A Duplet with no grip in Last Light. Category:Weapons Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC